


Pet.

by FluffySmutKitten



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bondage and Discipline, Dubious Consent, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 00:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffySmutKitten/pseuds/FluffySmutKitten
Summary: Warning: Chains/bondage, Dub-ConYour master demands your obedience. He loves to watch his two favorite pets writhe in pleasure. Can you be a good girl and listen to his orders? You might just burst. The pleasure is too much





	Pet.

**Author's Note:**

> On discord, we did a secret santa swap and I had the pleasure of writing for Clear (who loves the ardyn/prompto pairing). 
> 
> I’m actually nervous AF because 1. I’ve never written sexy Ardyn before and 2. I’ve never written a three-some. Dx I’m def a bit out of my league with this one. Especially since it's not something I personally ship.
> 
> But even so, I tried really hard to hit all this babe’s kinks and do the prompt justice. 😈

Chains dig into the skin of your wrist as you mewl in pleasure. The rhythmic protest of the mattress below you, only highlighting the euphoric whine Prompto hums in your ear as he greedily claims your soaking heat, treasuring every twitch of your gorgeous pussy.

You ache.

Ache with the over stimulation of a second cock of the night pounding into you.

Ardyn’s girth had stretched you, but Prompto’s length languidly teased your g-spot, threatening to send you over the edge for the third time. 

No. He said you can’t. You must obey.

You must.

Your eyes peek open to see the chancellor’s raw form standing before you with the weight of his cock heavy in his hand, stroking himself smugly.

A single finger lifts Prompto’s chin from your neck to meet his member. Without hesitation, Prompto’s tongue dips from his mouth to meet the pulsing cock before him. Savoring the remaining flavor of your pussy upon it, he swirls his tongue around the head before Ardyn pushed into the back of his throat. Prompto’s cock twitched within you as he enthusiastically accepted Ardyn’s dick into his throat.

“I do hope I prepared her sufficiently for you.” The velvet voice of your master purrs, as he caresses the sweet blonde’s cheek before pressing himself further into his mouth.  
A light hum escapes the gunman as he fucks you with the cock of his master filling his mouth, “mmmhmmm”

Golden eyes snap to yours before a slick, sickening smile spread across Ardyn’s rugged features “Your turn dear.”

Prompto, ever grinding his needy dick into your cunt, drags his lips over the length as Ardyn withdraws, allowing a string of saliva to connect from the head to his mouth.

Re-positioning himself to press himself against your lips, you hungrily oblige. Ardyn’s firm cock slides into the back of your throat as you’re thoroughly fucked by the blonde. Chains now cutting into your flesh. Your tongue softly massages your master’s shaft. It’s not but a moment before your practically choking on the chancellor’s dick as he fucks your face.

You mustn’t come.

Not yet.

Tears well up in your eyes as your throat strives to take the fucking; frustrated fleeing from your looming orgasm.

Your master didn’t say to come yet.

Liquid words drift to your ears, "You look so pretty with your lips around my cock. Make it nice and wet for me, pet. I want Prompto to take me with ease.”

Your slickness quivers at his praise, relishing the idea of Prompto taking Ardyn’s hard cock as he gets off within you.

At that moment Prompto readjusts himself, lifting one leg over his shoulder so you could take him deeper, causing you both to groan. His hands reach under your ass, fingers finding their way to the tight hole yet to be filled and pressing their way in.

You release a muffled cry around Ardyn’s dick at the fullness. Your jaw aches as dry tears stain your face. The chains holding your wrist cling with the rhythm of the two men’s menstruations. 

After licking, slurping, and massaging your saliva along Ardyn’s member, he pulls out of your mouth. Your throat is almost raw.  
“Absolutely perfect, pet.”

Prompto arches his back as Ardyn mounts him, allowing his cute ass to meet this man’s muscular form, all of course, without relenting his thrusts within your exhausted and overworked pussy.  

The precious sunshine slut buries his face against your neck as his ass takes the entirety of Ardyn’s cock with a pleasured whimper. You grind yourself around Prompto’s dick, straining against your chains, longing to embrace the two men atop you. Ardyn’s lean, rugged form overwhelms Prompto as he rails into his tight ass. The sound of skin and chains echoes through the room as you meet your master over Prompto’s shoulder.

The depth of his maliciously lustful eyes boring into you nearly breaks you before his blissful tongue wraps around yours; the boy between you groaning in pleasure as he’s doubly fucked.

Not yet. Don’t come yet.

The taste of Ardyn’s tongue massages your favorite drug down your throat as black begins to seep from his mouth.

Only then do you feel your favorite treat snake it’s way around your body, sucking your tits as it rests around your neck.

Breaking the kiss, the demon coos, “Good girl…”

“Come for me, Crystal.”


End file.
